The present invention relates to the field of organic light-emitting diodes and, more particularly, to a pixel arrangement structure for an organic light-emitting diode display.
In the flat panel display techniques, organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display panels are recognized as the third generation display technique following liquid crystal displays (LCD) due to the advantages of thin and light structure, active illumination, high speed response, large display area, rich colors and high luminance, low power consumption, and wide operating temperature range. Organic light-emitting diodes include passive matrix organic light-emitting diodes (PMOLEDs) and active matrix organic light-emitting diodes (AMOLEDs). PMOLEDs can only be used to produce small-size low-resolution display panels. Since AMOLEDs can be driven by integrating a thin-film transistor (TFT) and a capacitor in each pixel and by using the capacitor to maintain the voltage, AMOLEDs can be used to produce large-size high-resolution panels and are the current key research field and the developing trend of future display techniques.
FIGS. 1 and 2 show two examples of conventional pixel arrangement structures for organic light-emitting diode displays. Each pixel arrangement structure includes a plurality of pixels 90 arranged in a repeated manner. Each pixel 90 includes a red sub-pixel 91, a green sub-pixel 92, and a blue sub-pixel 93. The red sub-pixel 91, the green sub-pixel 92, and the blue sub-pixel 93 are square and adjacent to each other and are arranged in a regular pattern. However, it is difficult for the conventional OLEDs to meet the requirements of high resolution and high luminance of the displays of electronic devices. This is because it is difficult to deposit organic illuminating materials with metal masks in the conventional pixel arrangement structure of bar-shaped arrangement when the resolution of the OLED is above 300 PPI (pixel per inch). Furthermore, a compromise between the luminance and the service life is required, because the current density injected into the OLED is large due to the low aperture ratio. Although a PenTile pixel arrangement structure of a higher efficiency has been proposed, it suffers disadvantages of vision crosstalk, obvious Moiré effect, and aggregation of zigzag problems of slant lines.